


Regarde les étoiles

by lys_winter



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: (for both of them), Abusive Parents, Age Difference, F/M, First Time, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Javert Lives, Javert Redemption, Javert is a virgin Victor Hugo told me so, Javert's Confused Boner, Not Marius Friendly, One-Sided Marius Pontmercy/Éponine Thénardier, Unconventional Relationship, Éponine Lives
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lys_winter/pseuds/lys_winter
Summary: L’improbable romance entre une jeune fille de la rue très avisée et un inspecteur stoïque (sous couverture).[Traduction de la fic "Looking Up" de curlspen]
Relationships: Javert/Éponine Thénardier, Éponine Thénardier & Gavroche Thénardier
Kudos: 5





	Regarde les étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> NdT : Hey !  
> Voici ma première publication sur AO3, qui sera donc une traduction du fandom des Misérables. Merci à l'auteur curlspen pour avoir accepté de laisser sa fic entre mes mains (Trop d'honneur xD) qui se nomme en VO "Looking Up". Au moment où j'écris ces mots, il n'y a que deux chapitres de publiés, que j'ai déjà traduits (Le chapitre 2 arrivera donc très bientôt). Et voilà, je vous laisse lire cette histoire sur le pairing Javert x Eponine !

Javert venait tout juste de sortir de l’Académie la première fois qu’il rencontra Éponine. Elle n’était qu’une enfant à ce moment-là, mais déjà avisée aux arts des rues. Et aux arts des pickpockets.

Javert réussit à l’attraper au bout du troisième essai (même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais à personne). Elle était comme un chat de gouttière, se faufilant dans les coins sombres des rues, trop agile et rapide pour être facilement arrêtée. Éponine était déjà une bonne coureuse, mais Javert était déjà un bon chasseur.

« Arrête-toi, petite ! » cria Javert, ne s’attendant pas vraiment à ce qu’elle « s’arrête », personne ne l’avait jamais fait.

À partir de là, il sut que la meilleure ruse de la fille était de se faufiler dans d’obscures et étroites ruelles. De disparaître dans des endroits trop petits et trop sombres pour des personnes qui n’étaient pas à moitié chat.

Éponine courut, son minuscule poing blanc fermé sur ce qui était dans la poche de l’homme, et son cœur battant suffisamment fort pour étouffer les bruits de la rue. Non pas qu’il y ait beaucoup de bruits dans cette obscurité, la plupart des gens étant chez eux. Elle s’éloignait trop de chez elle, et sa gorge commençait à brûler douloureusement. Ce n’était pas bon.

Elle n’avait pas réalisé que son rythme avait faibli jusqu’à ce que la main de Javert soit autour de son bras. Il ne la tira pas brusquement, comme son père avait l’habitude de le faire, mais sa poigne était de fer. C’était tout juste suffisant pour qu’elle ne s’enfuit pas. Il lui tendit son autre main, paume ouverte.

« Donne-moi ça, petite. »

Éponine observa son visage, à la recherche de colère ou de dégoût mais n’en trouva pas. Ses yeux étaient froids et durs, comme des pierres grises polies. Le genre qu’elle aime ramasser et stocker sous son lit. Elle n’eut même pas l’occasion de regarder ce qu’elle avait volé avant de mettre sa main tremblante au-dessus de la sienne, d’ouvrir son poing, son contenu se déversant.

Pendant plusieurs années, Éponine s’est souvenue de la façon dont ses doigts avaient frôlé les siens et de la chaleur de sa peau par rapport à ses yeux.

« Donne-moi ton nom. » lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle dit la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit.

« Colette…Gar- »

« Ne mens pas. Les menteurs sont aussi mauvais que les voleurs. »

Éponine savait que c’était stupide de donner son vrai nom, mais quelque chose lui pinça le cœur. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il se rappelle d’elle comme d’une menteuse.

« Éponine Thénardier. »

Javert se stoppa, avec ce qui ressemblait à de l’incertitude dans ses yeux.

« Thénardier… »

Il lâcha son bras. Par habitude, elle se le frotta avant de réaliser qu’il n’était pas endolori.

« Écoute-moi, petite. » Les yeux de Javert ne s’adoucirent pas, mais sa voix oui. « Tu n’es pas ta famille. Tu n’es pas comme là d’où tu viens. »

Javert lui prit le menton, non sans ménagement, et inclina son visage vers le ciel.

« Lève les yeux. Lève les yeux vers les étoiles. Elles sont magnifiques, n’est-ce pas ? Dans leur ensemble, elles remplissent les ténèbres d’ordre et de lumière. »

Il relâcha son menton, et Éponine observa son visage encore une fois, son regard errant de ses yeux à sa puissante mâchoire, couverte d’une fine barbe parfaitement soignée. Elle remarqua que son cœur ne battait plus, mais flottait dans sa poitrine.

« Tu peux toujours choisir de lever les yeux, vers la lumière et l’ordre. Ne t’attarde pas sur la crasse de ta famille et de ton monde. Regarde plutôt les étoiles et laisse-toi guider. »

Éponine sourit. Bien qu’elle s’attendît à moitié à être arrêtée, elle sourit. Les yeux de Javert ne s'adoucissaient toujours pas, mais elle pensait avoir vu quelque chose changer dans leur éclat.

« Je te donne une seconde chance. Souviens-toi de ça, petite, parce que je n’en donne pas souvent. » Javert termina vivement, disparaissant encore une fois dans la nuit.

Éponine marcha jusque chez elle, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Elle n’avait jamais réalisé comment la lumière des étoiles remplissaient les arbres, comment le trottoir brillait comme l’argent.

Lorsqu’elle rentra, tard et les mains vides, son père la secoua et lui posa des questions. Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas que son père ternisse le souvenir de cette nuit. Éponine savait que les secrets étaient précieux, et le secret des étoiles était quelque chose qu’elle garderait. Un secret qui valait bien une joue douloureuse et des bras meurtris.

**Author's Note:**

> NdT : Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! La suite arrive d'ici quelques jours. N'hésite pas à laisser un commentaire !


End file.
